By the World Wide Web Consortium, a technology for using the Internet has been standardized. For example, XMLHttpRequest Level 2 is disclosed in related-art. When the technology is used, for example, the following communication can be performed. Here, it is assumed that a specific Web service provided by a specific service client is used through a Web browser by a JAVASCRIPT™ application in a terminal apparatus that a user operates. At this state, the terminal apparatus can access information of a Web service, which is provided by an external service providing apparatus having a domain different from the of the specific service client, through the Web browser. As a result, it is possible to display the information of the Web service, which is provided by the service providing apparatus, on the Web browser on which a display corresponding to the specific Web service is made.